


A New 'Do

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap in the lab leads to bad hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New 'Do

Title: A New 'Do  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Tendo Choi  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: Contains art by [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: A mishap in the lab leads to bad hair.

 

"Look what those butchers did to my hair!"

"Hermann, they had to put three stitches in your head. They can't do that if you have hair in the way." Newt crosses the room to peer at the gap on the back of Hermann's head. "Dude, you're lucky you didn't break your skull when you fell off the ladder. I forgot how much head wounds bled until I was trying to figure out how badly you were hurt."

"I can't leave it like this." Hermann gestures at his hair. "It looks like rabid weasels have been gnawing at my head."

"It isn't that bad. I could... fix it. If you want." A panicked look settles on Hermann's face, causing Newt to reach out and gently set his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I won't do anything you'll hate, Hermann. I promise."

"Fine." He sighs. "I'll go make myself comfortable while you get your supplies." Hermann gives Newt a look. "And no, you may not put a streak of color in my hair. I said when we won the war, you could go hog wild. We haven't won yet."

_Six Months Later..._

"Come on guys, the photographer is here to take the pictures." Tendo's jaw drops as Newt and Hermann step out of their hotel room. His gaze wanders from the t-shirts and jeans both are sporting up to their heads. "Seriously? You let Newt give you a mohawk?"

"I told him he could do whatever he wanted and he decided we should match. I'm not sure if Kaiju blue is my color, but Newton insisted." Hermann straightens himself up. "I happen to think I look rather dashing, Tendo."

"Dude, we look like rock stars." Newt throws his arm around Hermann's neck. "And you're sexy as hell, Hermann."

"Thank you, Newton."


End file.
